Just Visiting
by Anaica
Summary: Torturing souls alone in Hell is lonely. Lilith travels to Earth to find out what is keeping her older brother Lucifer away. They quickly learn that irresponsibility has a price, but are they willing to pay?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Lucifer.**

 **Greetings everyone! This is my first Lucifer story. It is strictly based on the pilot.**

* * *

She entered Lux as quietly as the night; the loud music was a change from the screaming souls she was used to. Her dark eyes scanned the entire room. There were people, lots of people, lost souls, a place filled with every kind of sin and vice. She quickly understood why her brother chose to have this fill his days and nights.

The visitor found an empty table in a dark corner and sat down, keeping her trench coat on. Anywhere that wasn't Hell was cold to her.

She wasn't alone for long. A glass with an amber liquid was placed in front of her. Her eyes traveled up wards to a familiar face. Just not the one she was expecting. "Hello Mazikeen, long time no see." A smile was plastered on her face. She could fake being polite.

"That was the idea." The venom in their voices matched. Their mutual hatred came from jealousy.

"And how is my brother these days?" That was the only reason Lilith was in Lux.

"You can ask him yourself." Mazikeen said, looking around the room. The displeasure in her voice was hard not to miss. Something was up, did Lilith have to worry?

Lucifer Morningstar finally spotted a very familiar face and strolled over to her table. "Lilith, to what I owe the pleasure?" There was a hint of uncomfortableness in his voice.

"What? I need a reason to path the gates of Hell? We aren't all you." Lilith teased.

He sat across from her. "Amenadied seemed to have made it his mission to convince me to come back."

That angel did not like change; of course he wanted Lucifer back where he belonged. "At least my visits are more pleasant. He likes making an entrance and light threats." Lucifer chuckled in agreement and took a sip of his own drink. "But seriously, when are you coming home? Torturing souls alone isn't fun. I miss your critique of my technique." She was being honest; he was one of the only people she could be like with.

"You haven't altered your technique in centuries, no need to change it now. Besides, you are the most powerful demon in all of Hell." Lucifer raised his glass to her in a statute.

"But it's lonely." Lilith tried not to whine, she was so much better than that.

"I offered to take you with me." He pointed out.

"And what, let the place go to… well you know… Hell." She grinned and raised her glass to meet his. They locked eyes then she took a sip. There was no reaction, no burn, no nothing. "Humans drink this to feel something? I was expecting something a lot more. It's nothing." She held it up and studied it with a critical eye.

Lucifer chuckled. "It takes more than one sip for us to feel anything, Lily."

Her eyes snapped to his and the glass broke in her hand. Slowly her red hair began to smoke. She hated that name; actually hate was too light of a word. "Don't you dare call me that." Lilith growled, her eyes darkening. Tiny flames appeared at the tips of her hair. For an instance, time stopped and suddenly she was wholly Lilith, demon queen of Hell.

Lucifer just sat there, unfazed. He never was, it was normal. He held his glass in his hand, swirling it around, the ice clicked. It took a moment or two for her to settle down. "Are you done with your performance?" He asked.

Lilith deeply breathed a few times, the flames stopped and her eyes were back normal. "For now." She answered honestly, sometimes she felt like a willful child.

Someone appeared and cleaned up the broken glass and spilled drink. Lucifer remained silent until they were alone. "Lilith, answer me honestly. Why are you here? Did Father send you?" He could not imagine any reasons she would come here.

She was taken back by his distrust in her. Lilith came of her own free will. "He doesn't know I'm here." And that was the truth. She, like Lucifer, was not on speaking terms with their Father. Bad history and all.

"Well, I don't need my little sister checking up on me." Lucifer remarked.

"Little sister? We are the same age." She should have been insulted.

"Barely. There are millennia between us."

"And in our eyes, no time at all. We are immortals." It was true. Besides, he didn't always act like he was older. Well, one of them had to be responsible and keep all the demons in order.

Silence fell over the table, was there anything for them to say?

Lucifer looked around the room for a way out. He saw something and had to smile to himself. He turned back to Lilith. "There's a man over there that has not stopped staring at you and has been ignoring his date since you walked in."

"I saw him already. Of course he's staring. I'm stunning." Lilith smirked at him before turning around to look at her admirer. He wasn't hard on the eyes. One smile, one wink and she turned back to Lucifer. "It's his fifth date with her and they haven't gotten past the good night kiss."

"Poor poor man." Lucifer clicked his tongue.

"He is hoping for some action tonight but she has different plans. I should go save him." Her hands went to unbutton her trench coat then she looked up at Lucifer. "Is this your way of getting rid of me?"

"No, I always enjoy your company. I'm horrified you would ever think that low of me." He placed his hand over his heart in mock shock.

Lilith suddenly leaned forward. "Look at me."

He only gave her two seconds of contact before adverting his eyes.

"Lucifer, look at me.' She half commanded.

Their dark eyes met and silence fell over the table. She didn't need either of them to say a word. She just wanted to search his soul, and the eyes were the window to the soul after all.

"You're really aren't coming back, are you?" Lilith straight out asked the one question she needed answered, the one she walked through the gates of Hell for.

"Not in the foreseeable future." Lucifer answered.

There was a chance, a chance in Hell, but a chance. Lilith leaned back in her seat.

"Lucifer!" Someone yelled his name from across the room. Lilith heard a hint of annoyance. That was a new one.

A woman approached the table. Lilith studied her with a raised eyebrow.

"Am I interrupting something?" The newcomer asked.

"Detective, nice of you to stop by. This is my sister Lilith; she is visiting from out of town. Lilith, this is Detective Chloe Decker. She needed my help with a murder case. We got to find the guilty person and punish them."

Chloe held out her hand. "You're Lucifer's sister? So another immortal?" She asked.

Between the comment and the out stretched hand, Lilith didn't know where to start. This woman knew that Lucifer was an immortal? Lilith rounded on Lucifer. "You can't keep anything to yourself, can you?" Why would he just throw around the fact that he was the Devil?

"Couldn't even if I tried." He smirked, taking another drink.

An awkward silence fell over the table.

"And this is my cue to leave; I have someone to take care of." Lilith said, standing up.

Lucifer followed suit. "Take care of yourself." He said, taking her hand and kissing it. Somehow chivalry wasn't dead with him.

"Don't I always? Detective, nice to meet you." She grinned, taking a step back. Lilith unbuttoned her coat. Under it was a red short leather skirt and a black top that hugged every curve. There was a dangerous look in her eyes and something almost unsettling in her smile.

Lilith threw her coat over one shoulder and strolled across the room. She had her target in her sights but stopped next to Mazikeen. "Keep an eye on him."

"When have I not?" The tone was harsh but Lilith trusted Mazikeen enough to look out for Lucifer.

The man saw her instantly and tried hide his curiosity and glee.

"Hello there." Lilith placed an inviting hand on his chest. "How about I buy you a drink then we get out of here?"

"Excuse me, he's with me." His date sounded horrified.

Lilith turned to her. "You snooze, you lose darling." She noticed a tiny golden cross on a delicate chain. Of course, the woman was a waiting for marriage person. Lilith turned back her attention back to the man. "How about you tell me your darkest desires and I see what I can do about it."

* * *

Hours later, Lilith was pulling her clothes back on and ignoring the sun beaming through the blinds. She hadn't been with a human in years, decades maybe. She couldn't remember. Months, years, centuries all blended together at one point.

Brad hadn't been half bad, just an itch to be scratched basically. Currently, he was still passed out.

"Babe, you leaving already?" He must be a light sleeper and grabbed her hand. "I was just getting warmed up."

Lilith sat back down. "I don't think you could handle much more without a day to regain your strength."

He couldn't argue much. She had easily been his best ever. And the aches all over his body would remind him of her for a long time. "When can I see you again?"

See her again? Not likely. That wasn't how Lilith did things with humans. But she did enjoy her time. She studied his face and her fingers traced around his neck. It would be so easy to kill him, crush his windpipe, watch as the air left his lungs, watch him die. And then have him for all eternity in Hell.

But there was someone back in Hell who worshipped and adored her as only a fallen angel could. And Samael could do things for her that no human could ever do.

"Babe, when can I see you again?" Brad was impatient for an answer.

Lilith gave a small smile. "When you die. Just don't rush it. The destination is terrible."

* * *

 **Reviews please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Lucifer.**

 **Ok, so this story was supposed to be a one shot, but my brother inspired it to be longer.**

* * *

Lilith wasn't ready let to call it quits on Earth; there was so much to offer. She walked the streets of Los Angeles the next afternoon. There were people and sights; she almost couldn't take it all.

Somehow Lilith wandered into a supermarket and browsed the aisles. So many different kinds of food and so much of it. One of the seven deadly sins was right in front of her. Gluttony in black and white, and a million other colors.

Then she found herself in the cookie aisle and Lilith just stared.

Oreos.

So many different kinds of one kind of one cookie. Seriously, it is just a simple chocolate cookie with a layer of cream. But no, the cookie industry had run every idea dry. Milk it for all it was worth.

Milk… Oreos were milk's favorite cookie… Lilith had to suppress a laugh.

She picked up a package and randomly looked at the calorie count. Three cookies were 160 calories, but did anyone ever only eat three cookies? It was like potato chips, you can't eat just one.

But all of this was excess. And this was clearly the reason Hell was being overrun with health related issues.

They couldn't be that good, they were just cookies.

Experiment time.

Lilith picked up a few packages and walked up to the counter. The man behind it smiled at her. She grinned back; she always had that effect on men. No one could resist her charm.

"Hey there stud." Lilith placed her packages on the counter then leaned forward on it.

He rang up the items, his eyes kept going between the screen and her. "20.89."

Lilith looked down at herself, patting her waist. "You know, I don't have my wallet. Can I pay some other way?"

His eyes clearly said yes, but the words that came out of his mouth were different. "I'll get in trouble…"

"Well, that's half the fun." Lilith grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him close. Their lips met, deep and quick, just how she liked it. She pulled back with a grin on her face. "There's more where that came from…" Out of her back pocket came a business card, for the Lux. "I'll be here tonight. What do you say…" She looked at his nametag. "Kevin?"

He quickly bagged the cookies and handed it over. "I'll be there."

"Until then." Lilith winked at him and left the store.

* * *

Lucifer entered his club a few hours before opening and saw Mazikeen cleaning glasses. There was a look of disgust on her face.

"Maze, why the long face?" He asked.

Mazikeen didn't answer; she just titled her head to a table in the corner. Lucifer looked in that direction and was confused.

Lilith sat there with a table that had a few dozen open contains of cookies. But the most unsettling aspect was Lilith was smiling and laughing. There was something very different about her smile and laugh. It was real and happy, full of glee. It was very unfitting of a demon of Hell.

He silently moved to the table to investigate. Nothing got past her, Lilith's dark wide eyes saw him, and it was like she was caught in the act.

"Lucifer… I understand them…" It was like the Heavens parted and she discovered the meaning of life.

"Understand who?" Lucifer asked. He had no idea where she was going with this.

"The humans. These cookies are Heaven. And that's a lot coming from someone who was actually there. Granted, it has been a really really long time. These cookies are amazing…" All of that came out in one breath. She then shoved another one into her mouth.

"Lilith, how many of these cookies have you had?" He asked, his eyes scanned the table. All the packages were opened and half eaten. How long has she been here?

"Enough to know all the answers. This explains everything. This is why Hell is overrun. So many health related deaths. It's all this little cookie's fault. This delicious cookie's fault." She giggled.

Lucifer wasn't sure she was being serious or if he should be worried. Was she having a… sugar high?

"Look, there's so many choices. There's a special cookies for every occasion. Birthdays, holidays, so many flavors. Here try this one…" Lilith attempted to hand him a cookie.

"No, I am not having one of your cookies." He stood firm.

"But it's Devil's food…" She half sang.

"No."

"Please…" She only slightly above begging.

"I need to get ready for tonight. Unlike some people, I have responsibilities." He walked away from the table.

Lilith burst out into laughter behind him. "Responsibilities?!" She looked over at Mazikeen. "He hears himself right?"

Lucifer reached the bar. "Whatever that is, it will wear off by opening? I cannot have that here."

"I don't know, she's your sister. So your problem." Mazikeen walked away.

Lucifer looked back at Lilith. She was pulling cookies apart to stare at the cream. He shook his head. She would be fine.

* * *

 **Sugar high?**

 **Reviews please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Lucifer.**

* * *

Hours passed and Lilith was back to her normal dark self. She had no idea what had come over her. It had to be the cookies.

She held a glass in her hand, how many of these did she have to drink to feel something? Maybe she would find out tonight. Suddenly she felt eyes on her, and grinned to herself. It had to be Kevin, the cashier from the grocery store. He had come to collect the rest of his deal.

She downed the rest of her drink and slowly walked over to him. She let him, and the rest of the club just watch. Her red hair was loosely curled, her makeup was heavy. She wore a black dress that was long in the back and short in the front. And, like everything she owned, it hugged every curve.

Lilith finally reached him and didn't say a word. She just took his hand and led him to the dance floor. They let the beat fill them and they never broke eye contact.

He was a decent dancer, she had to give him that much. She did wonder if he was good in other places.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him even closer. Lilith searched his eyes, his soul, to see what only she could. It was one of the perks of being a demon. Seeing one's secret desires.

What she found was not appealing. Kevin was a sad sorry excuse for a man. He had no drive, no passion. He just was. And to top it off, he always has poor performances in bed.

He saw her as redemption, a way to prove he could get a woman. Someone to brag to his friends about. Well, Lilith was not something to be shown off, not a conquest or a prize.

She had to ditch him, scare him off.

Her rings caught the glare of the strobe light. And she knew just how to do it. "Want to grab a drink and a table?" She had to yell over the deafening sound of the music.

"Yes." He answered, following her like a puppy to the bar. Mazikeen handed her two glasses, wrinkling her nose at Lilith's choice of man. Lilith only returned the look.

Kevin continued to be right behind her and Lilith led them to a table in a dark corner. She raised her glass to touch his. "Cheers."

"Cheers, here's to an amazing night." Kevin responded.

Amazing night? That's what he thought was going to happen? Poor thing was going to be crushed. Oh well.

Then he caught sight of her rings. There were five rings on her fingers, four thin rings, one on each pointer and ring finger and one large flame ring on her thumb. He took her hands into his to look at them. "Five rings, isn't that overkill?"

Lilith looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Five gaudy large rings would be overkill but her rings were very simple and very powerful. A small smile grew on her face; this was going to be how she scared him away.

"But these are my favorite rings." She pouted. "Want to see why?" She stared at him, right into his soul.

He was suddenly scared but attempted to hide it. "Yes."

Lilith slipped one ring off and placed it on the table. "I gave each of them a name…" She began to spin it. Images began to appear around it. Images of destruction, images that live in people's nightmares, or more commonly on the news. "This one is Conquest…" She added another ring to the table. "This one is War." The images continued when the second ring. This one had sound that only Kevin could hear. Screams of the dying, cries of pain, large weapons wiping out cities and towns. "This one is Famine." The haunting eyes of starving children, piles of dead bodies. Lilith could see fear building in his eyes. She was feeling exactly the opposite; there was a giddiness in her. "And my personal favorite…" She pulled off the final ring and it joined the other spinning rings. "Death." The end of the world was now being shown on the table, flames that would consume the world.

The images was amazing, almost too much for Kevin. His fear finally took over and he looked at her. All he saw was a demon in front of him. He opened his mouth to scream but she touched his arm. "No one wants an audience."

He took his arm back and moved to leave the table. He wasn't graceful at all about it and knocked over the chair. "Don't hurt me, please don't kill me." He whimpered.

"You aren't worth my time. Now go." She watched him stumble away and towards the door. Then she turned her eyes back to the images, they reminded her of home.

"Was that necessary, to scare him away like that?" Lucifer suddenly appeared in the seat next to her.

"Well, unlike you, I have standards. He was just going to be a disappointment." Lilith told him. She crossed her arms on the table and rested her chin down, watching the images.

His eyes caught sight of the still spinning rings. "So that's where the Horsemen are? Keeping them safe until called upon?"

"Of course. Right within reach at all times."

"You can take a demon out of Hell, but you can't take the Hell out of the demon. This is Los Angeles, live a little." Lucifer handed her another glass.

A woman walked passed their table and winked at Lucifer. He smiled back and stood up. "Of course I have standards. Willing is a standard." And he was gone.

Lilith was left alone, her rings had stopped spinning. She put the glass down in order to put the Four Horseman back were they belonged.

She reached back for the glass but somehow missed and the glass fell to the floor. Lilith looked around; no one was around to clean it up. She reached down to pick up the glass.

A large shard sliced her hand. For the first time in her very long life, Lilith felt pain. She pulled her hand back to her and saw the strangest sight. There was blood.

Part of her panicked. This was not normal. Maybe it wasn't blood, maybe it was the drink.

She brought her hand closer to her face. No, that was undoubtedly blood, she knew the slight of blood anywhere.

Now what to do? Lilith didn't know the first thing about wounds, well not about fixing them. She knew all about causing them and she was quite good at it.

Water, water was cleansing. That was the answer. She stood up, ignoring the sudden dizziness. Pushing through the crowds of people was not fun, she had to save face. And she could not let Lucifer see her. It's not like he would have answers anyway.

Not even two feet from the bathroom, Lilith was suddenly stopped by a familiar face.

Detective Chloe Decker stood in front of her. She was saying something but Lilith couldn't hear her over the music.

"Detective, this isn't a good time…" She started to say, blood began to run through her fingers.

"Look Lily…" Chloe was saying.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Being called Lily again. Lilith was no delicate flower and she never would be.

Lilith went back to her roots, the beginning of time. "Do. Not. Call. Me. Lily."

Watching Lilith explode into a fiery pillar was the last thing Chloe saw.

* * *

Lux was quickly but not calmly evacuated. The fire department, police department and the ambulances were on the scene in a matter of minutes. Lucifer stood with Mazikeen watching the place go up in smoke. At least his apartment on the top floor was safe.

Finally he spotted Chloe and walked over. "Are you hurt?" He sounded truly concerned.

"No, I was able to get out before your sister decided to personally torch the place." Chloe answered.

Speaking of Lilith, where was she? Lucifer looked around at the crowd. He even tried to sense her presence. Nothing. Was she still inside?

She was an Immortal, like him. She was safe in there; she had caused the fire according to Chloe.

But something was not right.

He was running back into the building, ignoring the calls from the firefighters that it was not safe.

Right into the flames, so much like home.

* * *

Mazikeen watched as Lucifer reentered the burning building. He was searching for Lilith. He may be the Devil, but he had family and people he cared about.

Four long minutes after he went in, Lucifer reappeared, holding a limp Lilith. Chloe was instantly by his side, leading him to an ambulance.

Lilith was placed down and treated.

"She has burns and she inhaled a lot of smoke…" The officer was saying.

Lucifer refused to listen. "She will be fine, there's nothing wrong with her."

But everything changed when the officer took Lilith's hand and examined it. Lucifer saw blood. A demon was bleeding. That was impossible.

* * *

 **She bleeds? What is happening? If you watch the show, maybe you know.**

 **Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Lucifer.**

* * *

Lucifer sat at his personal bar in his apartment in the early morning hours. Mazikeen was around somewhere.

He wasn't really drinking, he was just staring at the drink and wondering. How was Lilith hurt, how was she bleeding? She, like him, was an Immortal. That was that possible? Something was very wrong.

He looked over at Lilith, she was sitting on a couch, wrapped in a blanket. Lilith hadn't said a word since the fire.

What was Lucifer to do? He needed answers. He needed to keep Lilith safe.

But seriously, how was the Devil supposed to keep anyone safe?

* * *

Detective Chloe Decker sat at her desk that next day. She had some paperwork to do regarding the fire at Lux. She still found it odd and unsettling that Lilith set the club on fire.

Before she was able to collect her thoughts, a dark shadow fell over her desk. She looked up to see Lucifer standing there.

"Good morning Detective, I hope you slept well. I need a favor from you." Lucifer said.

"Lucifer, I am not sleeping with you." She had so much work to do without having to deal with him.

"We will circle back to that, but no. That is not what I need at the moment. I would like you to take my sister in."

Chloe looked at him confused. "Take your sister in? You want me to babysit your sister? Are you out of your mind?"

"No, I am thinking clearly, as opposed to last night. Thoughts of the fire kept me up. I need someone to look after her."

"Lucifer, isn't she your sister?"

"Yes, but I don't know how to take care of her. I have never taken care of anyone actually."

"Why am I not surprised?" She mused half to herself.

"Detective, I am being serious. My little sister is hurting and I have no idea how to help her." He was half pleading; how could he slip so low?

Chloe realized how desperate he was, maybe he actually had a heart. "Okay fine, send her over tonight."

"About that, I haven't told her. I was hoping you would." Lucifer sounded apprehensive.

"Are you telling me you're scared of your sister?"

"Utterly terrified."

Chloe sighed. "Fine, I'll call her. But you owe me big time."

Lucifer let a smile grow on his face. "I think I can come up with a few ideas, Detective."

"Get out!"

* * *

Lilith stood on the doorstep of Chloe's house. She could not believe she was even here. The phone call was pleasant enough, almost sickening in Lilith's opinion.

Do you have a place to stay?

Are you alright?

I have a spare room, come stay here.

In all honestly Lilith did not have a place to stay, she was only supposed to visit her brother. One night, she spent that with Brad. And she hadn't planned on staying with Lucifer, she could only imagine what kind of unspeakable things went on there. She had lived with him long enough. Keeping that up a tad longer wouldn't be the end of the world.

Lilith raised her hand to knock but before she touched the door, it was flung open. A child stood there, looking up at her.

Lilith was never a fan of children, good thing there were none in Hell. But she had to be polite to the person who opened up her home to her. So she bent down. "Hi there, is your mother home?"

The girl nodded and turned her head. "Mom, there's someone at the door!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Lilith quickly stood back up and touched her ear. "I could have done that."

Chloe entered the room and saw Lilith still standing on the porch. "Come on in, or do I have to actually invite you in?"

Lilith carefully checked the doorway for salt. "I'm not a vampire, despite what the stories say." She walked into the house, shutting the door behind her.

"Stories?"

"The idea of vampires was somehow connected to me centuries ago. Not sure who's bright idea that was. I do not suck blood… to live." Lilith amended her answer at the last minute. "I was simply Adam's first wife who refused to be subservient to him. Daddy thought it would be a good idea to have a man mate with an angel. Big mistake. Then I ended up in Hell with my brother." Lilith explained.

"You tell cool stories." The little girl said.

"They aren't stories I assure you."

"This is Trixie, my daughter. Trixie, this is Lilith, Lucifer's sister. She is going to be staying with us for a little while." Chloe finally got around to the introductions.

"You're Lucifer's sister?" The girl had a critical eye.

"Yes, sadly there's not much family resemblance." Lilith commented.

"Well, I like Lucifer so I like you too." She sounded very sure about her statement.

Lilith stared. "You like him?" She could not wrap her brain around that concept.

Chloe got the hint that this interaction should end. "Trixie, it's time for school." She walked her daughter to the door where a school bus was waiting outside.

Trixie turned to look at Lilith. "Bye Lilith."

Chloe shut the door and turned back to Lilith. "Now would the ruler of Hell like some tea?"

"Do you have anything stronger?" Lilith asked.

"It's 7:30 in the morning."

"What's the saying? 'It's five o'clock somewhere?'" There was a grin on her face.

"You are getting chamomile tea. That should calm you down."

"I am pretty calm. I don't need your herb infused drink. I take my herbs another way, thanks for asking." Chloe didn't seem to hear her and began to boil the water. So Lilith changed the topic. "Am I to understand that Trixie likes my brother?"

"Yeah, I can't explain it." Chloe answered honestly.

"So either my brother is losing his touch or there is something seriously wrong with your daughter."

"That's a lot coming from Hell's ruling family."

"Not by choice, it was more of a consequence. The price of freedom, just another prison in a sense."

Silence fell over the room. Suddenly the kettle began to whistle. Chloe used it to fill a mug and dropped in the tea bag.

"Here you go." She handed the mug over.

Lilith huffed but did take it. But not by the handle like a normal person. No, instead Lilith attempted to wrap her hand around the burning mug.

She let out a scream of pain and dropped the mug. It shattered when it hit the floor. Chloe yelled and jumped out of the way of boiling liquid.

"That's hot!" Lilith began to wave her hands around to maybe cool them down.

"Of course it's hot! What did you think it would be, cold? Great, now I have to clean up this mess. Let me get you something for the burns…" Chloe grabbed Lilith's wrist for a second before pulling back. "You're hot."

Lilith looked at her slightly confused. "I know. I wasn't aware you swung that way, Detective."

Chloe had been getting better at ignoring all dirty comments from Lucifer. She made no comment back and instead touched Lilith's forehead. "You're burning up; you have a fever."

"What does one did when one has a fever?" Lilith had no idea.

"Bed, liquids, medicine. Guest room is down the hall on the left. I'll bring something in for the fever."

Lilith was not for being ordered around. She opened her mouth to argue but was unexplainably lightheaded. "Are these doctor's order?"

"Yes, go."

* * *

Much later that night, Lilith was sitting up in bed. She had taken the clothes Chloe offered, she had to admit they were much more comfortable than the outfit she had arrived in.

The only reason she was sitting was it was only way she could breath. If she rested her head on the pillow, her nose would completely clog up. It was unbearable. The sneezing and coughing wouldn't stop. The medicine that Chloe brought wasn't helping at all.

This was a completely new thing for Lilith. She was a demon, an Immortal. She did not get sick; she did not fall to human weakness. What was going on? Had she been on Earth too long?

Anger washed over her and she grabbed a small glass turtle that was randomly on the nightstand. Lilith threw it at the wall.

Only it stopped a few feet from her hand.

Time had stopped. That only meant one thing.

"Something wrong?" Said a voice Lilith hadn't heard in a very long time. She was sure the last time she heard it, she was falling from Heaven.

Sitting in a chair in a corner of the room was Amenadiel.

Lilith sat up a little straighter. "And who do I owe the pleasure?" She wished she sounded stronger than she actually did.

"I hate to be the bringer of bad news…" He started.

"I bet you do." Lilith mocked.

"As you are well aware, your brother has abandoned his post in Hell and our Father has grown tired of trying to convince him to return. So He has something else in mind, something that will make Lucifer change his mind."

"How does that spat fit into my situation?" She demanded to know.

"Because you are involved now."

"I don't remember asking for that honor." Lilith said, followed by five sneezes in a row. "Why is this happening? I can't stop sneezing, everything hurts, what is wrong with me…?"

"You're dying, Lilith." Came a voice that was too calm.

Lilith's head popped up and stared. Dying? No, that was more impossible than getting sick.

"As self-centered as Lucifer is, you are his sister who followed him to Hell. There is strong bond of loyalty between you. You can be his undoing or his salvation."

"This is dear old Dad's idea? Threaten one kid to make the other one listen? Not the guy you hear about on Sundays."

"This is a very serious matter Lilith. Lucifer has to return to his rightful place, or he losses you." Amenadiel stood up and took a step towards the bed. "I wish it hadn't come to this, Lilith."

Lilith couldn't find the words to say, she was still processing the fact that she was dying and Lucifer was the only one on Heaven or on Earth to save her. And knowing her brother, her chances were slim.

"Amednadiel, send Dad my love." She didn't mean any word of it.

The angel only nodded and disappeared from the room.

The glass turtle finally hit the wall and broke.

* * *

In all honestly, Lucifer wanted to break down the door. He had to see his sister. To see is what Amenadiel had said was true. Would his Father go that low? Or was He that desperate as to sacrifice one of his children? Well, He had wiped out most of the world with a flood. And banished His son to Hell. And let another son die on a cross. So anything was possible.

He knocked and Chloe answered the door. "Good morning Detective. Is Lilith up?" Lucifer tried not to look too concerned.

"Let me check. She had a rough night." Chloe said, letting him in and walking to the guest room.

"No at rough as mine, I bet." Lucifer kept his thoughts to himself.

Chloe gently knocked on the door. "Lilith, you awake?" No answer so she opened the door. She wasn't sure what she was expecting but it was not what met her eyes.

Lilith had bundled herself up in the blanket, only her face was showing.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Fine."

That was the fakest 'fine' Chloe had ever heard. "Lucifer's here, he wants to see you."

"I don't want to see him." Lilith told her.

"What?

"I don't want to see him." She wished she didn't need to repeat herself. She was scared her voice would break.

"Oh, ok. Alright, I'll tell him to come back later." Chloe walked out of the room and closed the door.

She went back to Lucifer. "She doesn't want to see you."

Lucifer now let concern cross his face. She had to know, she just had to. And now she was angry with him. He couldn't blame her. Maybe she needed time." "Well, Lilith knows my number. Please tell her to give me a call. It's important." He turned to leave.

Chloe called after him. "Lucifer, what did you do?" She had a feeling Lucifer did something to upset his sister.

He turned back to her. "Nothing, Detective. I didn't do anything."

"Maybe that's the problem."

* * *

 **Wow, that was super long. But now we know what is happening. Did I capture the characters well?**

 **Reviews please**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Lucifer.**

* * *

Three days and there was no contact between the siblings. It became a daily routine: Lucifer would stop by to talk to his sister and Lilith would refuse to see her brother.

Chloe became so fed up she went to desperate measures. She brought someone else into the mix.

She made some phone calls and half dragged Lilith out of bed and into the car.

"Where are we going? Do I look like I should be out among people?" Lilith complained on the car ride over.

"You like your normal self, like death." Chloe was in no mood, she hated the friction between Lucifer and Lilith.

Lilith turned to look at Chloe. She already looked like death? How much longer did she have?

They pulled up to an office building and got out of the car. Five minutes later, they were in front of a door. "Dr. Linda Martin."

Chloe knocked then opened it. Lilith peered in. The doctor was a short blonde woman with glasses. On the couch opposite her was… Lucifer.

No, Lilith was still not ready to face him. He was ruining her life. Did he even know about it? Not that it mattered, he was still on Earth. She turned to run

"No, you two are talking." Chloe sounded very frim as she grabbed Lilith's arm and pulled her into the office.

She had little to no strength to fight. Lilith sat down on the far end of the couch, keeping as much distance as she could from Lucifer.

"Lilith, you're looking… well." He said carefully.

"Save it." She spat.

"So, Lilith is it? I'm Dr. Martin. I've been helping your brother with his issues for a while. Detective Decker called me saying you have not been speaking to Lucifer. Do you want to talk about it now?" The doctor asked gently.

"Do I look like I want to talk about anything?" Lilith asked.

"I sense anger and a little resentment towards Lucifer, why is that? What has he done to you?"

"Besides condemn me to an unknown fate?"

"Unknown fate?"

This was when Lilith knew she wanted to bolt. She didn't want to bring herself to say those words. Her hands covered her mouth and she felt tears in her eyes. Now she was feeling emotion too?

"I'm dying." Her voice was barely above a whisper. There she said it.

"Dying? How is that possible? You two are Immortals, right?" Chloe asked, looking at both Lucifer and Lilith.

"It's possible, how else am I getting sick and I was having a sugar high a few days ago." She then sneezed.

"God Bless you." Dr. Martin said politely

Lilith stared shocked and a little horrified. "Can you not bring Daddy Dearest into this?"

"Amenadiel came to you?" Lucifer asked.

"Yes, who else would tell me?" She then whirled on him. "You knew?! And you're still here?"

Sensing the rising anger in the room, Dr. Martin wanted some insight. "What happens when one of you dies?" Dr. Martin wanted to know.

"No idea, no one ever came back to tell. I don't have a soul, so that wouldn't go to either Heaven or Hell. I think I would just cease to exist. All because this one over here is a selfish bastard!" Now all of her pent up anger, frustration, desperation came boiling to the surface.

That got Lucifer fired up. He rose to his feet, darkness falling over the room. "Be very careful with your words sister. You forget your place and who you are addressing." His eyes darkened and for a few seconds, Lilith could see his true form. "I am the Prince of Darkness, and the Ruler of Hell. Watch. Your. Tongue." He growled.

But two could play at that game. Lilith slowly got to her feet and stood toe to toe with him. "It might have escaped your notice, dear brother," Her voice did not rise. "but we aren't in Hell, which. Makes. You. Nothing!" The last word was a whisper.

Brother and sister stared each other down. Chloe and Dr. Martin were both scared out of their minds, neither were sure what would happen next.

Lucifer was the first to break and left the office, slamming the door so hard a picture fell off the wall.

Lilith finally let go of the breath she was holding in and sank back down to the couch.

"He's worried and concerned. Lucifer does care about you, Lilith." Dr. Martin observed gently.

"Well, he doing a shitty job of proving it." Lilith said.

* * *

 **Ok, so "Which. Makes. You Nothing." is my favorite line in this story.**

 **Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

Lilith was sitting on her bed just staring at the wall. How much time did she have? What was waiting for her at the other side? She didn't even know what to do, it wasn't like she had a soul to prepare? What did humans do when they knew they were dying? Be surrounding by family and friends. Lilith didn't have friends and family… that was a joke.

Suddenly the bedroom door opened and Trixie bounded in. She went up to the bed and handed Lilith a bright sheet of paper.

"Mommy says you're sick. I made you a get well soon card." The child sounded pleased with herself.

Lilith forced a smile on to her face. The gesture well intended but no amount of these 'get well soon' cards was going to save her.

"Thank you."

"Are you dying?" Trixie asked. Lilith looked at her shocked. Was she supposed to know. "I overheard Mommy say that. I don't think I was supposed to hear that but I did. Maybe you can take some medicine and be all better."

"That's a nice thought, but there isn't a cure for what I have." Lilith told her.

"My grandpa died a few years ago. Now he's my guardian angel who watches over me. Will you be my guardian angel too?"

Lilith had to bite back a laugh. "I'm not guardian angel material. Besides, I don't think I'm going to Heaven."

"You mean you might go to…" Trixie's voice dropped to a whisper. "Hell?"

"Honestly I don't know."

"Trixie, let Lilith rest." Chloe called from the doorway. Trixie left the room and Chloe sat down on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling today?"

"Not better, my head feels like a boulder and everything else hurts. This is what dying feels like?"

"I don't know. Do you have anyone else besides Lucifer? Any family or friends or someone in Hell who would miss you?"

"There is someone back home. Samael."

"Samael? Is he a boyfriend or something?"

"Something like that, but he's more like a consort." Lilith bit back tears. When Samael heard what Lucifer failed to do, that he didn't save her, all Hell was going to break loose and Earth would be the battle ground.

"Yet you sleep around." Chloe pointed out.

"He does too, but we always come back to each other. That's how our relationship works. But not anymore."


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Lucifer.**

* * *

Mazikeen liked to play with fire. That's what she was doing when Lilith entered Lux. She was dressed to the nines but there was something different about her. Her eyes were sunken a little and she looked like she was barely holding it together.

"What can I do you for?" Mazikeen asked.

"Nothing. If I can't make my brother do something, I doubt you can." Lilith said, taking a seat at the bar. When she was only met with silence, she looked up. "What? You didn't hear? I'm dying. All because my loving brother won't do what dear old Dad wants."

Mazikeen stared. "What? That's impossible. You're a fallen angel, an Immortal. You can't die."

I can die, I can bleed, I can feel pain, I can get sick. The works." She gave the rundown.

"Are you sure?"

"You want proof?" Lilith asked, completely ready to show her. She spied a small knife behind the counter, grabbed it. The blade sliced her palm.

Mazikeen stared in horror as blood began to cover Lilith's hand. Lilith held back a scream of pain. She held up the bleeding hand. "Proof enough for you?"

No answer, what was there to say?

Mazikeen handed a towel over. "So why is this happening? Lucifer must be able to do something."

"He could, but he won't." Lilith pressed the towel to her hand. Her anger was finally gone; she had accepted her fate. "For what it's worth, it was an honor serving with you, Mazikeen."

The woman opened her mouth to argue but stopped. She noticed someone entering the club. Someone who wanted to talk to Lilith alone.

Suddenly Lucifer was standing next to her. "Did you come to yell more?"

"No, what else can I say? Would it ever do any good? You are still here."

How was he supposed to respond to that? He reached behind the bar for a tall bottle of whiskey and two tumblers. He filled them both and handed one to Lilith.

She took it. "I only have one regret, you know." They locked eyes. "I never got to see the end of the world with you."

Brother and sister shared a sad smile. The amber liquid was quickly downed which ended with a scream from Lilith.

"There's the burn." She said quietly. Then the room began to spin and she lost all grip on her world.

"Lilith?!"

* * *

 _I heard stories of how people felt in their last moments. If they were going to Heaven, they felt light, at peace and happy. If they were going to Hell, they felt guilt, pain and heat._

 _I felt nothing._

* * *

 **Ok, I love the last few lines also.**

 **Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Lucifer. This is the last chapter. I really enjoyed writing this story and I am kind of sad to end it. Enjoy.**

* * *

Slowly Lilith began to wake up. Her eyes were heavy so she relied on her other senses. She smelled smoke and brimstone. There was still the taste of whiskey in her mouth. She was in a bed and it was familiar. And she recognized the breathing next to her.

Now her eyes flew open and saw Samael in a chair next to her bed.

Her bed in Hell.

Her bed in her home.

Samael noticed she was awake and was instantly on her. Their kissing was deep and frantic. She didn't need words to know what he was thinking.

 _I missed you._

 _I need you._

 _You're here, you're back._

 _Don't ever leave again._

Lilith pulled him close but remember she had questions. "How?" She actually voiced that one.

"How do you think?" Samael answered.

Lilith's jaw dropped. Has he? Did he do what she thought he would never do? She scrambled out of bed and went to find her brother, her savior.

He was standing on a balcony quietly observing his kingdom. She stopped a few feet from him.

Lucifer sensed her and turned to face his sister.

Could she say the words that were on her mind?

She didn't have to.

"Lilith, I'm home." He told her.

END

* * *

 **Reviews? I can't wait for season 2 of Lucifer. It could inspire more story, who knows.**

 **And now i focus on my Once Upon a Time stories.**


	9. Author's note

**(The author stands in the middle of nothing and just waves awkwardly at the reader.)**

 **Hi everyone. So remember when I said I was done with Lilith and Lucifer and everything… well… I might have jumped the gun. Ok, fine the plot line for season 2 was very interesting. When they cast Lucifer's (and Lilith's) Mother, the wheels in my head began to turn.**

 **There is now a sequel titled "Still Just Visiting", sorry it isn't more creative. Go find it on my profile and I hope you enjoy it. Actually go read it, I fixed a few things, made it a little clearer.**

 **From the show, we know what Lucifer's relationship with his Mother is, but what is Lilith's? The whole ordeal is going to show a new side of Lilith, one that not even Lucifer knows about.**

 **(Author heads back to her little writing hole where her laptop, headphones, snacks, drinks and blankets are)**


End file.
